I See You
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Jamie and Sophie Bennett find an old book that was said to have been passed down through generations. Strangely, it didn't have a title, only a picture of a girl sitting in a boat, watching the floating lights. Meanwhile, a new person teams up with Pitch in his evil plot to destroy the Guardians once and for all. And what better way to do that than to have a little imagination?


_**A/N:**_Look at me... I have an exam tomorrow and I haven't studied a bit! Well, I guess this is what happens when I'm deprived of writing stories for too long. Anywho, since I posted a Hiccunzel fic not three hours ago, I thought it was only fair if I started one for my favorite ship in the Big Four-JACKUNZEL!

These little guys have been pestering me ever since I discovered them last summer! Well, I thought it was high time I wrote something for them.

This story uses the original plot of _Tangled _with a little twist and takes place AFTER the _Rise of the Guardians _film. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_I own the plot! Nothing else!

* * *

_"Eugene! Don't worry! It's going to be all right."_

_Maximus snorted as he sped faster through the forest. Rapunzel sensed the horse's frustration and patted his neck, "It's all right, Maximus. Just...keep running. We have to lose her." He whinnied something that Rapunzel took as an 'I know.' Glancing over her shoulder, the blonde princess' brows furrowed in worry. She could hear the sound of another horse's hooves not too far behind. Looking down at the frightened boy in her arms Rapunzel sang her song softly, hoping to relieve him of his fear. When the song started, he turned to her immediately, "How could you sing at a time like this, Rapunzel!? Gothel is gaining on us and we have to get you out of here!" Tears were threatening to fall , as the boy looked up at her, "I'm scared for you! We can't let Gothel catch you! Rapunzel, I don't even want to know what she'd do to you if that ever happens! I…I'm really scared right now..."_

_Green eyes softened at the twelve-year-old lad, "Eugene, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Why don't we play a little game of pretend?"_

* * *

"Ooooh! Pretty!" Sophie held the object up, admiring the magical design. Jamie popped up behind her, "What've you got there, Soph?"

The little girl turned to face him and giggled, holding out her newfound treasure, "Look!"

The older boy did as he was told, inspecting the slightly dirty item. A smile lit up his face when he realized what it was, "Hey, great job, Soph! You found a book! Come on, let's go clean it up!" Grabbing one of his sister's hands, the both of them went to the kitchen. Nothing like a good old rag to wipe the dust off.

Carefully, Jamie cleaned it, with Sophie watching intently. Once he was done, Jamie set the dirty rag in the sink and sat back down to admire his handiwork. Sophie was ecstatic about the cover and he had to admit it was beautiful. It gave off a comforting feeling with its fine lines and soft hues. Nothing like the books these days. However, there wasn't any title. There was only a picture of a girl with long, braided hair in a boat, watching floating lights. If he squinted, he could see something that looked like a castle in the background.

"That's weird, what's the name of the book?" he asked himself. Sophie answered him with her trademark giggles as she took the book back and hugged it to her chest, "Story!" she squealed before dashing to find their mother. Jamie blinked a few times before following after her, making sure not to let her fall in her excitement.

"Slow down, Sophie!"

When he finally caught up to her, Sophie was already on their mother's lap, urging the woman to read to them.

"Bedtime story!" she insisted. There was a soft chuckle, "All right, all right. Come on, you two. One story and then off to bed with you both." Jamie beamed up at her and took his place on the floor by her feet. Their mother took the book gently from her daughter, getting ready to read it.

"Hm, this is strange. Where did you find this?" Asked the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Soph found it in one of the boxes in the garage. It doesn't have a title though." answered Jamie, making himself comfortable. Ah yes, this brought back memories. It had been a while since they had any bedtime stories. It was nice. He heard their mother hum thoughtfully, "Really? I've been looking for this since I was a little girl." Two pairs of curious eyes stared up at her. Mrs. Bennett smiled softly and explained, "You see, this book has been in our family for the longest time—it had been your great, great, great, great, great grandmother's. Her father read this to her every night."

"Woah…"

She nodded at Jamie whose eyes were wide with wonder, "My mother read this to me once when I was a child. But it got lost when we moved houses. I'm surprised it's still here." Jamie and Sophie marvelled at the soft look in their mother's eyes. That book must've been really something. They both looked at the cover again.

Clearing her throat, Mrs. Bennett began to read…

* * *

"That's it?!" asked Jamie, a little disappointed that the story was already over. It was a little anticlimactic and… well, it left him hanging. Something wasn't right about the ending.

"Yes, Jamie. I'm afraid there's nothing else to read. It's quite a tease."

Jamie pouted and fell on the soft carpet, glancing up at his ceiling, "What a bummer… It didn't even say if they escaped or not. And I was really interested since it's nothing like any other Rapunzel story I've heard." His mother gave him an understanding look, "You're right. Traditionally, the story of Rapunzel begins with a farmer and his wife, and it ends with a prince."

Sophie giggled, "Prince! Prince!" She jumped with her brother expertly catching her, "Yeah, I kinda figured this would be a better version. I mean, it was so cool how Rapunzel was the Lost Princess and not to mention her ability to heal… or was it reversing time?"

The little boy's eyes began to sparkle. He looked at Sophie, "Can you imagine that, Soph? Rapunzel being able to reverse time! And… I wonder…"

Mrs. Bennett raised an eyebrow, curious as to what her son was thinking about now, "What is it, Jamie?"

"I was just thinking… since this story of Rapunzel was so different from the normal fairy tales, what if this _really _happened, you know?" There was a gust of wind that came through the window. "Like, what if she really _existed_? Imagine that, Soph! Maybe that's why her story didn't have a proper ending! She's still trying to finish it!"

Nobody noticed as a light glow coming from the strange book, much less the golden-haired girl as she disappeared from the cover and drifted next to Jamie...

Emerald orbs opened slowly, blinking every two seconds as she tried to take in her surroundings. Panic filled her when she didn't see anything familiar—no cobblestones, no paintings on the walls, no wooden carvings or stained glass windows—nothing that reminded her of home. Instead, she was greeted by little, metal figures with pointy bodies, mini metal carriages, brightly colored paper hung on the blue walls. Her eyes landed on a familiar patch of brown hair.

_"Eu-Eugene…?"_

She reached out one of her dainty fingers to caress his cheek, tears welling up in her eyes. _'He's safe!'_ Expecting to feel his skin, Rapunzel only felt her hand _ripple _as her fingers went directly through the boy. Green eyes widened in horror, _"Wha-What? What's...happening? Eugene!"_

She tried reaching out again, but it was no use. She went through him every time. A little girl squealed in delight and scrambled up a bed, "Imagine! Imagine! Hahaha!"

A middle-aged woman, their mother by the looks of things, got up from her seat, "Now, now, you two. That's enough imagining for tonight. The deal was you'd go to sleep after I read. Now, come on. You have school tomorrow."

The little boy sighed in defeat, "Yes, mom."

Rapunzel stood up shakily, trying to get the adult's attention, only to have the older woman walk right through her, with the little girl right on her heels. Her hand came up to her chest, as if to test whether she was really there and she was! So why can no one _see _her? She watched as the boy got on his bed and turned the lights off.

_"Eugene! It's me! Rapunzel!" _There was no answer, only the soft rise and fall of his chest. Walking towards the sleeping boy, Rapunzel felt tears trickling down her face. She reached out a hand again to wipe the stray strands of hair away, but stopped just above his face. She didn't want to see her hand slip past him again. It was strange and chilling. Wiping her tears away, she knelt down by his bed and stared at his face. Once again, green eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth—it wasn't Eugene.

Frightened, Rapunzel immediately backed away, hitting the side table. A light thud startled her out of her shock. Looking down, she realized it was a book. Rapunzel's shaking hand picked it up. The picture in front was covered with the floating lanterns—the ones Eugene had taken her to see on her birthday.

Flipping through the pages, Rapunzel's brows furrowed. This story was about her. It was her life... Rapunzel pinched her cheek, hard. She winced at the pain. Glancing back at the sleeping boy, the girl thought, _'If... this isn't a dream, then... what happened to me...? Where is Eugene?'_

The little boy stirred causing Rapunzel to jump and drop the book in the process. Afraid that he would wake up, Rapunzel fled, trying to find her way out of the unfamiliar house, with her golden hair, trailing behind her.

* * *

Jack was somewhere off the coast of Norway, freezing small ponds and creating huge gusts of wind and snow—having fun, as usual. He chuckled when people slipped and fell on his ice. Not much changed after he became a Guardian. He only needed to do what he did best. Most children still didn't see him, but he was getting there. He smiled to himself. A familiar whisper snapped him out of his thoughts. One he hadn't heard in three hundred years. Whirling around, Jack looked up the night sky to see a full moon gazing down at him.

Jack let the wind carry him upwards, hoping to hear Manny clearer. It had been so long that he could hardly make out what the Moon was saying.

"Well, this is a surprise! I was thinking you'd _never _talk to me again! So what brings you here, Manny?"

_"..."_

His brows furrowed in disbelief, "What? Do the others know about this?"

Just as those words left his mouth, the Aurora Borealis lit up the night sky, signalling all the Guardians. Without another word, Jack sped off to the North Pole. It was time to see what kind of trouble they were in now.

* * *

"Well, well. What do we have here?" came a dry voice from the darkness.

Irritated, Pitch Black rose from the shadows, "What do you want, old hag?"

He heard a _tsk_ and narrowed his eyes when she spoke again, "I have come to see if you were willing to consider what I have to offer. But I see that you're doing quite well on your own, yes? All alone in this pitiful, dark hole, probably going to wait another hundred years or so?"

Pitch snarled, showing his pointy teeth, "If you have come here to insult me then I assure you, I will send you back to where you belong!"

He heard a scoff, "All you had to do was ask, silly Boogeyman."

"Get on with it, hag!" he growled.

"Stop saying that!" She shrieked. When Pitch only glared at her, the old woman continued, "Now, what would you say to having a little bargain?"

* * *

TBC...

Sorry for the mistakes! Hope you guys liked it anyway!

Read and Review!


End file.
